


Red, White, and Blew

by hawksonfire



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AmeriHawk, Bottom Clint Barton, Clint Barton Bingo, Clint gets a vibrator up his ass, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Orgasm Delay, POV Steve Rogers, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex Toy Usage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slight Spanking, Steve has the remote, Top Steve Rogers, its remote controlled, theres like two spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Steve and Clint go to a briefing, but they add something new to the mix.





	Red, White, and Blew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo O4 - Orgasm Delay.
> 
> Also written for Clint Barton Bingo I4 - Clint/Steve.

**Steve**

“Cruel and unusual punishment, that’s what this is,” Clint complains. Steve takes a step back and looks over Clint with a critical eye.

 

“Shut it, Clint. You asked for this, remember?” Steve tightens one final knot and pats his head. He walks around Clint, admiring him. Clint’s bent over a small bench, his wrists tied to his ankles. His cock and hole are exposed to the air and Steve takes a perverse pleasure at blowing a stream of air across them and watching him shiver.

 

“Yeah, I know. Don’t know why I thought it was a good idea.” Clint lets his head drop forwards and sighs. Steve lubes up the vibrator and gently puts it against Clint’s hole. He twitches and then relaxes, and Steve pushes forward. Clint groans as the vibrator slides into him, pressing directly onto his prostate when it’s all the way in.

 

“Because last time we did this, you came so hard you blacked out for ten minutes.” Steve grins and swats his ass. “This’ll be good for you. Teach you some self-control.”

 

“I have self-control,” Clint says indignantly. He wiggles on the bench, but the ropes Steve used don’t give.

 

“Yes, you do,” Steve whispers, pressing himself to Clint’s back. “But do you have enough self-control to get through an entire briefing with a vibrator up your ass?” He turns the vibrator on and smirks at Clint’s yelp. Clint whines, grinding his hips into the bench. “None of that, now.” Steve turns off the vibrator and Clint whines, yelping when he smacks his ass again.

 

“Not cool, Steve!”

 

“You love it. Safeword?” Steve runs his hand through Clint’s hair gently, enjoying the feel of the strands on his fingers.

 

“Papaya. C’mon, we’re gonna be late!”

 

Steve shakes his head fondly and bends down to untie Clint’s hands and ankles, and unlock the spreader bar. “Clint, you’re always late anyway.”

 

Clint stands up - too quickly if the way he lets out a soft gasp is any indication. “Well, yeah,” he grimaces, taking a few steps to get used to the feel of the vibrator inside him, “But this time, the earlier we get there, the earlier we can leave and come back here!”

 

Steve grins. “Now that you mention it, I do have some questions I need to ask Natasha.”

 

“Aw, Steve, no,” Clint whines as he pulls on some clothes. Steve watches him pull on his pants and flicks on the vibrator. Clint squeaks and glares at him, but the effect is lessened when he grabs ahold of the dresser to stay standing.

 

“Huh, you can barely hear it,” Steve says contemplatively, “Wonder what happens if I…” He turns the vibrator onto the highest setting and Clint moans, biting his lip. Steve listens carefully. “Ah, there it is. Do you think anyone else will be able to hear that?”

 

A choked off moan catches his attention and Steve looks up to see Clint staring at him, clutching the dresser with white fingers and biting his lip. “Steve…” Clint moans.

 

Steve grins. “You like that idea, Clint?” He gets up and stalks over to Clint, grabbing his chin. “Do you like the idea of people hearing a quiet buzzing and not knowing what it is? They’ll be thinking about it and looking around wondering where it’s coming from, and you’ll know. It’s coming from your ass, Clint.” Clint whines and his legs wobble. “It’s coming from the vibrator up your ass that you asked me to put there during this meeting.”

 

Clint whines and grabs at Steve’s shirt-sleeve. “Steve, I’m gonna -” Steve quickly turns off the vibrator and Clint cries out at the loss, legs giving out. Steve catches him and sinks to the floor holding his hips still so he can’t get any friction. “No, no, no, c’mon!”

 

“We can’t have that now, can we? Do I need to put your little cock in a cage?” Steve growls into Clint’s ear, relishing the whimper and head shake he gets in response. “Didn’t think so. You almost ready?” Clint takes a deep breath and nods, getting up off the floor and grabbing Steve’s hand.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. It won’t be that high during the meeting, right?” They leave their apartment and walk towards the meeting room, Steve’s right hand entwined with Clint’s and his left in his pocket, clutching the remote.

 

Steve grins. “As much as I would like to watch you try to keep yourself from coming from just the vibrator for the whole meeting…” Clint sucks in a breath, his pupils blown wide with desire. “No, it won’t be. I do plan to pay attention. Let’s hope you don’t distract me too much.”  
  
“What if I do?” Clint challenges. Steve merely raises an eyebrow and turns on the vibrator again. Clint’s breath hitches but he manages to keep walking relatively smoothly.

 

“Then maybe that stays in you until tomorrow.” Clint opens his mouth to respond but they arrive at the meeting room and he closes his mouth. Steve smiles and kisses him on the cheek, pulling him around the table until they find two seats beside each other. He pulls Clint down into a seat, lip quirking when Clint hisses upon sitting down.

 

“You alright there, Legolas?” Tony says, eyebrow raised.

 

Clint nods, waving it off. “Yeah, pulled a muscle last night when I performed my patriotic duty and red, white, and blew Steve’s mind.”

 

Tony snorts. “Yeah, yeah, you’re dating Captain America, we get it.”

 

“I’m dating Steve Rogers,” Clint corrects. Steve’s heart warms. “But sometimes Cap joins the party.” He winks at Tony suggestively.

 

Tony flicks his eyes to Steve, who just stares at him blankly, not wanting to give him any ammunition. “That’s an image that’s going to stick with me for a while,” Tony says, eyes unfocused. Natasha strides into the room and begins the briefing, diving right in.

 

Clint is tense for a while, expecting the vibrator to turn on at any moment. Steve keeps one eye on him, noting when he relaxes about ten minutes in. Steve switches on the vibrator to its lowest setting and Clint jerks in his chair, slamming his knee into the table. “You alright there, Clint?” Steve asks, putting his best ‘concerned’ face on.

 

“Fine,” Clint says through his teeth. The low level of stimulation is nowhere near enough to get him off, but it is just enough to remind him that there is something in his ass. Steve stifles a smirk and refocuses on the briefing, ticking up the level of stimulation every few minutes. Clint is taking deep measured breaths through his nose, and Steve almost feels bad for him.

 

He turns up the vibrator to its highest level and Clint jerks again, his pen flying across the room. “You sure you’re alright, Robin Hood?” Tony asks again, concern lining his face.

 

“Said I was fine, just sore muscles.” Clint grits his teeth and pulls himself closer to the table. His eyes flutter a little before he forces them open and Steve can see the mounting tension in his frame.

 

Steve turns the vibrator off.

 

Clint curses, too low for anyone else but Steve to hear him. “Bastard.” Steve flicks it on and then off again quickly, swallowing his grin when Clint shudders. The rest of the meeting continues similarly, with Steve bringing Clint close to the brink seven times. By the end of the meeting, Clint is a panting, sweaty mess, and Steve isn’t the only one that’s noticed.

 

“Clint, are you seriously okay? You’re all pale and sweaty and gross,” Tony says, inching away from Clint.

 

“Must be coming down with something,” Clint breathes, “I should go back to my room and take a nap.” He tries to stand up but his legs give out and he slumps back into his chair.

 

“I got you,” Steve says, standing up. “I’ll take him back to our room, make sure he’s comfortable.” He scoops Clint up into his arms, carrying him bridal-style back to their rooms. The second the door closes, Clint rolls out of Steve’s arms, rips off his own clothes and grips his cock in his hand. “What are you doing?” Steve says, arms crossed. Clint falls to his knees in front of Steve.

 

“I just - I gotta - please, Steve!” Clint cries. His hand falls away from his engorged cock and he ruts helplessly into the air.

 

“And what makes you think you deserve it?” Steve asks, sitting in his armchair. At this height, he towers over Clint, even sitting down. He pulls out the vibrator remote and flicks the intensity up a few notches. Clint cries out and fists his hands into the carpet, visibly stopping himself from touching himself.

 

“I was good during the meeting - _fuck_ \- I didn’t distract you - _goddamit_ \- I was good, wasn’t I?” Clint pants through his moans, writhing around on the floor.

 

Steve absentmindedly flicks the vibrator up a notch, to the third-highest setting. Clint howls. “Who said you didn’t distract me? I couldn’t hear Natasha very well over the sound of that buzzing, and I certainly couldn’t focus on my job while you were panting beside me.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, next time I’ll do better!” Clint cries, a tear slipping from his eye.

 

“Yes. Next time, you will do better.” With that, Steve flicks the vibrator up the last few notches to the highest setting. Clint screams as he comes all over his chest, fingers scrabbling in the carpet and arching his back.

  
“Steve!” Clint wails hoarsely, slumping onto the floor with a _thump_. Steve is off his armchair in a flash, gathering Clint off the floor and taking him to their bedroom. “Was good, Steve…” Clint mumbles into his arm. “You g’off too?”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Clint, I can take care of myself,” Steve soothes.

 

Clint removes his arm from over his eyes and glares. “You gotta get off too Steve, ‘s no fun if you don’.”

 

“Well, if you insist,” Steve sighs, fishing his aching dick out of his pants.

 

“Do,” Clint mumbles, closing his eyes and uncurling himself. The sight of Clint’s cooling come on his chest along with his blissed-out expression is enough for Steve. He comes with a shout after just two strokes, adding his spend to the mess on Clint’s chest.

 

“Good. Sleep now?” Steve chuckles as Clint reaches for him, exhaustion lining his face.

 

“In a moment, baby, gotta clean you off first.” Steve grabs a damp cloth from the bathroom and wipes their combined mess off of Clint. Clint takes the cloth from him, balls it up, and tosses it behind him, where Steve has no doubt it landed directly in the laundry bin.

 

“Nice,” Clint mumbles, curling into Steve’s chest. “Lo’ you.”

 

Steve smiles down at Clint, love filling every cell in his body. “Love you too, Clint.” He kisses him on the forehead and settles in, drifting off to sleep holding the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Remind me why I've never written Amerihawk before? This ship is so great. I love them.
> 
> Follow me on the tumbles ! I post sneak peeks and updates and more! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
